Boss Battle
]] Boss Battles are the only missions which require a Turn Based Combat System. All your characters Magic, stats, and other gained abilities come into play when the battle starts. Number of participants fighting in each battle varies from world to world. Just like most RPGs, players assist each other in taking down one or more dangerous threats. Though bosses do not offer an Munny rewards, they do give the highest amount of EXP out of all missions. Like all RPGs, the goal is to knock the enemy threat's Health to Zero. The Player's job *Players have an array of possibilities when confronted in battle (Varies in earlier levels) From their options, they can select and execute certain commands to meet the party's need (See "Gameplay") *Following the battle order, players take their turns in an atempt to knock the bosses HP to zero. to ensure players don't take an extended amount of time to reply in battle, there is a 24 hour time limit. If a player skips 3 turns after being warned, they will be skipped automatically until further notice. *If your HP reaches zero, you faint. Unless you have means of staying alive through Items, Summons, or Abilities, you are down for the count. So long as one player is still standing, everyone still gets EXP. Display *Boss battles are given a small quoted display to differentiate when there are more than one boss battle in progress. The title of each battle is often suffixed with "Zone." *When the Boss Battle begins, each player has three stats that are on display; Their HP, MP and Command Gauge (Does not appear until level 10) *Along with player's HP, the Boss has his Health revealed as well (Ignoring the "Scan" ability from most Kingdom Hearts games) MP is only revealed in special cases. *At the very top of the screen, the battle order is displayed. This order is referred to as a Cycle. Each cycle is determined by the speed stat. The current player's turn is underlined, while fainted players have their names crossed. Gameplay As like most Final Fantasy games, the original Action/Adventure RPG has been reformatted to match the Turn based system. Players take their individual turns while the Boss is controlled by the Gamemaster; Krowley. (Not to be confused with his character) Early on in the Roleplay, players are given the basic commands; Attacking Attacking is a basic, and vital gamplay element that has no limit or cost. In the beginning, it is just basic attack with your keyblade. However as you level, and gain more abilities you are able to execute Combos. There are 2 kind of Combos; ground and Aerial. Ground Combos deal damage to target ground enemies, while Aerial Combos deal damage to to target air enemies. Magic Casting basic Magic spells you've learned, helps level the playing field when elemental resilience is involved. Requires MP to execute. Items Using Items you've gained or bought, help keep your party alive. With items, you can heal HP, MP, The command Gauge, or even revive some one. Summons Special characters that can be magically called on to aid Players. Summons can only be gained during the storyline of individual worlds or other events. Skill commands Skill Commands are unique skills that can be executed after a certain number of turns. While Physical Skill Commands only require 1 slot or more to be used, Magical Skill Commands require a set amount of MP, but only warrant one slot. Having certain elemental and long ranged properties really make them a good asset to have in battle. Spirit Links Similar to the D-Link system from Birth by Sleep, Spirit Links allow the player to borrow abilities and powers from other players and use them in combat. Spirit Links can only be activated once per battle. NOT YET ENABLED. Jobs Implements special abilities and strength, as well as weaknesses. Jobs can be earned by defeating Final Fantasy Protagonists in the Arena. Each Job comes with 5 exclusive abilities as well as Pros and cons to certain fighting styles. Category:Gameplay